1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an LED (light emitting diode) lamp, and particularly to an LED lamp with a high heat dissipating efficiency and an even illumination intensity.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, LEDs are preferred for use in LED lamps rather than CCFLs (cold cathode fluorescent lamps) and other traditional lamps due to their excellent properties, including high brightness, long lifespan, directivity, and etc.
For an LED, about eighty percents of the power consumed thereby is converted into heat. Therefore, a heat dissipation device is necessary for timely and adequately removing the heat generated by the LED. Generally, the LED lamp includes a plurality of LEDs. The LEDs are arranged on a flat surface whereby an illumination area of the LEDs is limited. Thus, the illumination device cannot obtain a desired illumination area.
Further, the light emitted by the LEDs is not evenly distributed due to the directive reflection property of the LEDs. Further, high beam of the LEDs has blinding effect. Direct glare coming straight from the LEDs causes discomfort and annoyance.
For the foregoing reasons, therefore, there is a need in the art for an LED lamp which overcomes the limitations described.